Lovers in the Westerlands
by queenfire
Summary: This story is about Robb Stark and Jeyne Westerling!   Jeyne meets Robb and starts to nurse him...      Review please
1. Entering the castle

Robb Stark was fighting bravely when he got a wound. It started to bleed and bleed and he called for help. His banner men helped him and they took him to the fort. He was screaming and bleeding, while his wound was hurting more and more.

They laid him on a bed and called for help. A beautiful girl came, with blankets and a bucket full of water. The girl was very pretty, with brown curled hair and brown sweet eyes and she was with her eyes wide open, reaching for the wounded boy, lying in the bed. She saw his red hair and white pale skin and blue-grey eyes. She blushed.

"Here, girl! Help the king!" a man shouted.

That king took her father's castle that night, during the attack. They were loyal to the Lannisters and that king was a Stark: the King in the North, as they were whispering.

She glanced at him one more time and then, she turned around to escape from those northern men. But she couldn't go too further.

"Help the king" the man said, again.

She held her breath and walked towards the bad where Robb was lying, weeping and screaming. She faced him and felt sorrow for him. She put the bucket on the floor, kneeled on it a put a little part of a blanket in the water. She could see the blood falling on the bed, but she couldn't see the wound.

"Where…, where is it? Aw…the wound?"

She was too shy to look at the men standing there, looking at her.

"Let me pass girl" one of them said, and approached them. He took his knife from his belt and cut Robb's clothes, exposing the wound "It's here now."

She whispered _"thank you" _and started cleaning his wound. Robb screamed when she, gently, cleaned it. He looked at her and screamed again, then, he calmed down and fainted.

The men started to speak laugher and calling for her father, the lord of the fort. Ser Gawen Westerling.

"Do you know where is the lord of this castle, girl?" one of them asked.

She looked at him and said:

"What do you want from us?"

"We will not hurt any of you, you can be sure of that…because, we aren't Lannisters! We are not like your lords!"

She knew that; they were sworn to the Lannisters and they were no more a rich and influent family in the Kingdoms, so they should do whatever the others said to.

"Do you know, girl?" exclaimed another.

"I don't know where my father is. Please, don't hurt us, we didn't make anything bad to you…" she whispered.

"Do not fear, girl. We only want your castle" and some of those men left the room, leaving one behind, with her.

When she saw the door being closed, she feared those huge men. What would they do with her? She was only a girl, but she had already 15 years old… but then she saw the King in the North lying there and realized they wouldn't dare to do anything with her near the king, because kings are noble and, when they are close, men don't hurt woman.


	2. Taking the arrow

She was sitting on the bed, near the King in the North. She had told the men that his king was with fever and one of them had left the room to take some medicine.

"You cut the arrow and now it is broke inside him…" she told the men while the other went to bring the medicines.

"The arrow needed to be break, so, we did it" he answered.

She nodded and said:

"You can never do such thing! It may get infected and that is not good for him."

The men glanced at his king and lowered his eyes.

"We are men, not nurses."

She could have smiled, but she was too shy to do it next to strangers. She continued cleaning the wound and watched the king getting hotter with the fever. She put a wet blanket on his front, but she needed more than only that to nurse him. She was a good nurse, she knew that. The Westerlings weren't rich anymore and the castle was too big to preserve with all that it needed, so her mother, Lady Sybell, taught her to be a good nurse, because men always need a good nurse and that could be a benefit to a future marriage.

When the other came with the medicines, Jeyne begun to treat Robb's wound with the ointment and herbs. While she was doing that, a men came and took the other two away, saying things like _"you don't need to fear her, the castle is ours!"_.

And so Jeyne was left alone with the young king. She glanced at his auburn hair, at his beautiful face, at his eyes, mouth and everything. He was a handsome man; a young man with a brave heart and mind. He challenged all the Lannisters and that was such a terrific act. No one challenges the Lannisters, she always heard her family say that.

"You are so beautiful, Young Wolf…such a beautiful man" she whispered, while treating the wound with him unconscious.

Some hours later her mother entered the room. She rose from the bed and made a small bow to her mother.

"My Lady" she greeted her mother.

Lady Sybell looked at her daughter and at Robb, and then said:

"Nurse him like I taught you, he's a king" and then left.

"Yes mother…" she whispered, after she left.

Her big brown eyes fell on Robb and she smiled. She was very happy to be nursing such an important person: a King, the King in the North…a Stark, who wanted to kill the Lannisters.

"They will not take you from me, my king…they can't take you from me…" she whispered, although she knew he wasn't listening.

She didn't take the arrow by herself. When Robb had awaked up, she smiled at him and said:

"My king, I'm happy for your health. You had been unconscious, but now you are awake. I fear to tell you, but you have a part of an arrow in your wound and we need to take it from you, because it is making you a fever. And that is a bad fever, I must tell you."

Robb was a bit of confuse and made a confused face.

"What are you…telling me?"

"Oh my lord, don't be anger…I only wanted to advise you about your…" she was too shy to continue.

"I only want to be okay quickly, I must get out of this bed…!"

She made a shy smile and out a new blanket on his front.

"It must be taken from you, or it will infect even more and that is not very good."

He smiled back at her. Minutes later there were more men in the room and Lady Sybell. They were there to take the arrow off. After lots of screams and blood, the part of the arrow was lying on the floor, near the bucket and she was putting lots of medicines on his wound. She knew it as a question of minutes to treat the wound from infection and to save his life. When the operation finished the wound was cleaned and covered with linen bandage. She gave him a little bit of poppy milk and waited for him to fall asleep. When he did it, the men left the room. Lady Sybell stayed.

"You've done a good work here, my daughter. I'm glad with you."

She smiled at her mother.

"I'm pleased with your words, my mother."

"Continue your duty, my child" and then left.

She stayed in the middle of the room and then looked at Robb, thinking how such a beautiful king could be in that old castle, lying in an old bed and being nursed by a girl who no one wanted.


	3. Robb wants to know more

The days begun to pass and Robb started to feel better. When she was seeing if he hadn't fever, he said:

"You are here, day after day, nursing me, treating me and I don't even know your name."

She blushed.

"Oh, I'm a Westerling, my king."

Robb smiled.

"I know you're a Westerling. But that isn't the name I wished to know…"

"Oh, I see…it's because, no one asked my name before."

"I'm not like anyone you ever met."

Her eyes fled from his eyes and he understood he had said something wrong.

"My lady, I'm sorry if I had offended you. It wasn't my wish to do it."

"You don't need to apologize! I'm the one who need it; I took my eyes from yours, when you're speaking at me. That is impolite…"

Robb put her hand on hers and said:

"Don't…I'm not like who else you have met before."

"I never met…anyone, my king… it was only a higher lord then my family who was intended to merry me, but I'm Westerling and Westerlings have no money or dot. They only have a name, a void name, only with honour, but without money or any other richness."

"But I'm not like those people. I don't want to know the name of the family; I'm pissed off with that. It's those seek for names that make wars and enemies. No more names; I'm a Stark, you're a Westerling. Westerlings belong to the Lannisters. Lannisters are my enemies. All their friends and bennermen are my enemies. I didn't want that, but I can't fly away from it. No one can. You are my enemy, but you're nursing me. You didn't kill me. So, how can I see you like an enemy? I can't. I won't."

She knew it was true.

"I'm Jeyne, my king."

"Such a beautiful name: Jeyne."

"Thank you my lord king Robb Stark, of the North…"

Robb smiled and laughed.

Sometime later a raven came with news from Winterfell. They couldn't be true…no.

"He surrounded my family's castle…he killed my brothers! They're children! I trusted him! I liked him! How? How could he? He took my castle! My father and my family helped him; they could have killed him when the Greyjoy's rebellion was over. But they didn't and now he killed my brothers! I hate him, Jeyne! I will go there!" he was consternated with what Theon had done. He had believed in that monster!

Jeyne didn't know what to do, so she approached him and started to stroke his hair. He looked her in the eyes and approached his lips from hers and kissed her. When he stopped, she opened her eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry Jeyne…I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize yourself my lord" and she kissed him back.

Then she lay on his side and he started to take her clothes off. He passed his hand on her soft brown hair. She touched his auburn hair and his lips.

"Oh my king Robb…" she whispered and envolved him with her arms.


	4. The Kiss

"Jeyne, forgive me."

"You don't need to do that; you didn't have done something wrong."

She was virgin and he took her virginity away. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to hurt her…he was betrothed to a Frey woman.

"Jeyne, I'm so sorry…I couldn't have done this to you."

"But you didn't hurt me; I'm happy, my king" she was confused.

He needed to tell her the truth.

"I'm betrothed. My mother made a deal with the Frey's: if I merry one of the Frey's, they will help us in the War and let us pass the Twins. But I don't even know who those women are. Now I met you and I had sex with you, but I have to merry other woman…"

Jeyne looked at his eyes; she couldn't believe in what she was earring. She gave herself to a men…to a king…but he wouldn't merry her. She wasn't thinking in that when they started. No, she wasn't. She only wanted to show him some affection and love…she didn't want to forge a marriage. No! But, she was no virgin anymore. And no man wants a woman who isn't virgin anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Jeyne…"

"But, I didn't want to cause you trouble, my king. I only wanted to show you some affection and love, nothing more. I wasn't thinking in marriage when I gave myself to you. My lord Robb…"

He started to cry.

"Why do you weep?" she asked, wiping his tears away.

"You don't know what is going on my mind, Jeyne. You can't imagine…I don't want to marry her."

"But…you have…to" she said, sadly.

He looked at her perfect eyes and whispered:

"No one will make me merry her. It's you I want" and he kissed her one more time.

She let herself fall in his embrace, but she didn't believe in his words. She was a Westerling. And he had to merry with a Frey, because of the deal. She was no longer a virgin. No men would ever merry her. But that was no problem, because she gave herself to a noble man. And she was in love with him.

"I love you, Jeyne Westerling and I will merry you."

Those were his first words after the kiss. She couldn't believe…

"You can't, my lord. You can't do that to yourself."

"Of course I can and I will merry you. I love you and I can't let you here. I know what will happen to you if I don't merry you and you know it too."

Yes, she knew, but…

"But you can't. Your mother said to Lord Walder Frey that you would merry one of his daughters or granddaughters or something like that, as you have said. And now you are telling me that. I'm so much pleased and honourable with your words, but my king…"

Robb held her hands on his hands and said:

"I will be your husband and you will be my wife, if you want to."

She smiled and, with a shy look on her face, said:

"You can be my husband. I will be your wife!"

"You will be my queen!" he said, kissing her again.


	5. Marriage

When Robb was almost healed, he rose from the bed, and, hand in hand with Jeyne, he walked to the room where his bennermen were. When they saw him walking with a healthy face, they exclaimed thankful words and hurray. And when they saw his hand on hers, they got confused.

"My king?" said one of them.

"I have an announcement to make. Please, my good lords and friends. I must tell you that, I, King Robb Stark of Winterfell, will merry this beautiful lady, Lady Jeyne Westerling. And I will marry her now."

He didn't ask for council or something like that. He asked for the man who could merry them in that castle and they got merry. It was more or less a secret marriage. Her mother gave her a little diadem which she used on her head and he used his crown of swards. They pronounced the sacred words and so they got merry.

He kissed her and she kissed him and they smiled at each other. They were merry now and no one would ever take them apart.

"My king…" she whispered.

"My queen…" he said.

But soon she faced the reality of being a queen. When her mother came to see her, she understood.

"My little child, now you're a queen. And I'm mother of a queen. And, as that, it's my duty to teach you how to be a good wife and queen."

"My mother, I will be a good wife and queen."

"I know you will. But you need to give him a son: a boy. And he have to be complete sure that you can be able to give him what he needs. So, I will prepare you some fertility drinks and you will drink them. You can have children, you see, but we have to be complete sure…we are at war and, in these times, we have to twice our defences and strategies."

"I didn't marry him because of his power! I wouldn't never do that…I love him and that's the cause of our marriage, mother."

Lady Sybell smiled.

"Of course, my child. I wasn't saying anything more than "love". I know why you married him or, why he married you."

Her chicks turned red.

"Don't need to do that, Jeyne, I'm no fool! I only want to help you. You are alone, child. You are both children, you don't know anything from this life! Both of you… he can't win this war. He can't win with the Lannisters. He won until now, but they will come, with more and more power and more allies. I must see he is good in battle. Anyone can see that. You married a good soldier and a good strategist. And of course, he is noble. That is also so visible, my child. I can see that in your person. Never forget, Jeyne, never forget you name: _Westerling_…"

"I didn't marry me because of my name; he married me because he loves me!"

"Don't make me tell you why he married you! You must remember always that you don't have richness. You only have an old name. That name only has honour, but, nowadays, honour is nothing."

"Robb is noble."

"I know it; anyone knows it. And you? Are you noble?"

She didn't understand.

"What?"

"You defiled our alliance with the Lannisters. We are sworn to the Lannisters, not to the Starks. What have you done with our family?"

And with that, she left the room.

Jeyne knew that. She destroyed that alliance. And she cried…but she couldn't feel sorry for that. She was really in love with Robb and he was in love with her.

When the time came, they left the castle and went to Riverrun. She went with them and when they entered the castle, she saw Lady Catelyn. She was with fear about meeting his mother, but she knew that would happen. When Lady Catelyn came towards her, she tried to hide herself. She looked at the ceiling and at the floor and then she got closer to Robb. He understood her feelings and smiled at her, giving her some trust on herself.

"My Lady" she said, bowing.

Lady Catelyn looked at her and saw a pretty lady, with good hips and shy. She smiled, made a bow and said:

"Queen Jeyne Westerling. Such a pleasure to meet you…"

"The pleasure is all mine."

She was shacking a little and Catelyn saw it. She glanced at her son and he said:

"This is my wife and queen Lady Jeyne Westerling. She is part of our family now and this castle is hers too."

"Of course, my son. And she is very welcome here. Please, Queen Jeyne, make you comfortable in here" and she smiled. Her smile was so pure that, Jeyne couldn't resist.

"Thank my lady. Thank you so much…"

_"She is so scared…"_ Catelyn thought, while they were walking to the chambers.


	6. Riverrun

"You must merry one of them, Edmure."

"Why? I didn't say him that I would merry one of those creepy girls!"

Edmure was pissed out with Robb's idea.

"I can't merry one of them, like they agreed that day. And, we must ask for forgiveness and merry one of them. But, I can't. I married Jeyne."

"But he said Cat that, you would merry one of them! Not me! I don't have anything with that, Robb!"

"We can't have the Freys as enemies. And you aren't merry so…"

Edmure asked some time to think about that and left the room. Robb sat on his chair and looked through the window. He could see the Twins on the horizon.

Catelyn saw Jeyne on the hall and walked towards her.

"Queen Jeyne, can I have a word with you, please?"

Jeyne nodded and walked with Catelyn.

"My lady?" she asked.

"I can see in your eyes the love that bonds you to my son. And I can see that in his eyes too. But you must understand. These are no peaceful times, my queen. And I must advise about the great enterprise that you have now between your young hands. You don't know anything about war; you never, I suppose, you never saw a war. In the North, we say "The Winter is coming". I'm a Tully, Jeyne. I'm a Tully from Riverrun. And I made an agreement with Walder Frey. I said that my son Robb would merry one of his daughters or granddaughters. Now, he can't merry them. He is married with you. I hope, that won't be a trouble. I hope…"

Jeyne started to cry.

"Don't cry, my queen."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Catelyn…I told him…I told myself…!"

Catelyn opened her arms and Jeyne ran to her, falling on her embrace.

"My child…my queen…you didn't deserve this burden. You couldn't imagine…"

Catelyn was right. Jeyne knew it. She couldn't have married him. She couldn't have betrayed him with the Freys.

Catelyn held Jeyne's face on her hands and said:

"Don't cry now…you can't do nothing more about it. Don't cry…"

"My mother…she's giving me…potions…to…to get pregnant…! I know I must give Robb's a son! I know and I…am working to do that! Oh Robb knows I am doing everything well! Oh…but I…I can't feel anything inside me!"

"You are too nervous. You can't be like that. With time, you will give us a child; a son or a daughter. Don't hurry about that. You only have to be happy with him."

Jeyne made a little and shy smile.

"That's better now!" Catelyn said, smiling.


	7. To the Twins

Jeyne was lying on the bed, naked, when Robb entered the room.

"My Robb!" she smiled.

"My dear Jeyne. My dear love."

He started to take his off his clothes and then walked towards the bed. When he was almost there, she raised one of her arms and caught one of his arms.

"Come to me, Robb" she whispered gently while he was approaching.

"All the day…I've been waiting for these all the day" he said.

And they got together in a powerful embrace. Kisses and more kisses. So much love…Catelyn said it. _"Be happy…" _she had to be happy to Robb!

"I love you so much Robb! Thank you so much for loving me…"

"You can't imagine how much I love you Jeyne…you can't…"

The moon was smiling on the window and Grey Wind was laughing somewhere.

And in the table was a bottle: a bottle of Lady Sybell's potion…A full bottle.

Robb rose from the bed, when the day begun to shine on the horizon. He kissed her and she woke up. She dressed very quickly and left the room with him.

"Jeyne."

"What is it Robb?"

He stopped in the middle of a corridor, looking at his feet.

"I must go to the Twins. Lord Edmure, my uncle, will merry one of the Freys girls. And, as king, I must go. And I must ask for his forgiveness. I'm so afraid, Jeyne…"

"But, Robb, I'm here with you. No one will harm you! I'm with you…"

"You can't go with me. If something happen, you must be safe. You are my wife and queen. They will not treat you well there. I'm sure of that."

"Forgive me, Robb…"

"There is nothing to forgive. Only to love" and he kissed her.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do not fear anyone, my queen. You are safe here; don't leave this castle. Riverrun is ours. Riverrun…"

"Don't go Robb! Please, don't go!"

She couldn't support it. She couldn't let him go.

"Shh…don't be afraid…"

"But I am. Don't go there. Don't go there…Robb!"

"I must go…it's my duty."

"Your duty lies here! Not in that horrible Twins! Please, listen to me!" she was crying laugher now.

He embraced her.

"I must go, Jeyne. I'm sorry" and left her.

"ROBB! Come back here! PLEASE!" she cried.

But he didn't answer her.

"ROBB! PLEASE!" she fell on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

Minutes later she heard her mother.

"I told you. He is too much noble."

"He can't go there, mother! He can't go there, it's too dangerous!"

Her mother helped her rise and then said, looking at her eyes:

"You can't do anything. Forget it" and left her alone.

She started to run, hoping to find Lady Catelyn. When she found her, she cried:

"Lady Catelyn, please! Don't let your son go there…!"

"I will go with him too, Jeyne."

"Will you protect him?"

"Oh, my queen. Of course! But, I've fear to. Be careful, Jeyne. There are no longer men our women with honour. We need to preserve it nowadays. Don't let anything happen to you. You are a Stark now, my queen. Prepare yourself. Riverrun is yours and, Winterfell could be too. You are a queen. Don't let the other feel your sorrow. You are noble. You have a name."

"I'm a Stark now, I must remember. Names…names and more names. Always names."

"Yes, Jeyne Stark. Names are everything in these Kingdoms. Never forget that. Never" and she hugged the little queen.

"I like you, Lady Catelyn. I really like you…" Jeyne whispered.

"I really like you too, Jeyne Stark. I'm very pleased about my son's choice!"


	8. Lady Sybell and Jeyne Stark

They went. She saw them go. Robb kissed her and hugged and smiled at her. She tried to smile too. But it was too much to hide. She didn't want that. The Freys… the Freys were betrayers. Everyone knew that. The History said it.

Her mother was there.

"Come, my daughter. You have already seen everything."

"Leave me alone."

Her voice was stone, but when she looked at her mother's eyes, she saw anger. But deep inside, she saw joy. A horrible joy…she felt it. And she hated it.

She saw her mother leaving and she cried for Robb. She sat down on the floor and held her knees near her face. And cried. Hours later she fell asleep.

It was night when a maiden woke her up.

"My queen, I mustn't be here. It's cold here and you need to go to your bed" she helped her rise and then Jeyne walked to her room.

When she got here, she let herself fall on the bed and dreamed about Robb. She dreamed about their love and about their son. It was perfect.

The days passed and she had no news about the Starks. She was getting mad, when a maiden knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My queen, you have a message."

Jeyne opened the door and faced a crying maiden.

"Why do you cry?" she asked.

"My queen…" and the girl gave her the message.

Jeyne didn't open it. She was looking at the crying girl.

"Where is he? Where is my Robb?"

"Oh my queen…I can't say it…forgive…me."

She opened the message. Words, words and more words…

"ROBB!" she cried, with the paper near her breast.

"My queen!" cried the maiden.

"He's dead…they killed him…they murdered him…with his mother…"

"My queen…"

"They killed my king! They killed the King in the North! Oh no! Oh no…! Please, this is a trick! MOTHER!"

She ran to her mother's room, to find her smiling.

"Where is your king, Jeyne?"

"What have you done?"

"Me? I only repaired what you've spoiled."

"They killed him, mother…they killed him and you are happy!"

"Really? The Freys? The Freys are puppets, Jeyne."

"So it was you…you and the Lannisters! Why?"

"The Lannisters revenge is worse than Starks revenge. The Starks are nothing for us. We are sworn to the Lannisters, child. We have nothing to do with the North."

"I'm not a child. You killed him. You're a murder. I'm a Stark now! You killed my KING!"

"You are no queen. You are dead now…if you don't join us."

"What have done? You said them to kill me too?"

"I'd never do that! Shut up or you will feel my hand!"

"You can hit me! I don't matter! You've done all you could do to hurt me, Lady Sybell."

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"What do you want from me? You betrayed me and my king…you are a traitor."

"We will go away and you will merry a Lannister."

"No. You will go away; I stay here and I won't merry no Lannister. They never will have me. I'm not sworn to the Lannisters anymore; I'm no longer a Westerling. Starks aren't sworn to the Lannisters."

"You aren't a Stark!"

"Yes, I am!"

"You can't be a Stark…you never will give birth to a Stark!"

"You…you…?"

"Yes, those potions were not to make you more fertility."

"Why? What have I done to you?" and she ran away, crying.

When she entered the room, she found a full bottle of potion. She hadn't drunk it when they had sex for the last time.

"NO MORE!" she opened the window and threw it away.

She was closing the window when her mother entered the room.

"Where are the bottles?"

"They've gone away."

"Where are the bottles?"

"I've told you! They've gone away!"

"You drunk them, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you lying?"

"No, I'm not."

"You know…you can't have a child within you if you will merry a Lannister."

"I won't do that."

"I will do whatever I tell you to do!"

"You are not my master! I've no master! My master is Robb!"

"He is dead!"

"You killed him! And you killed my brother too!"

"Don't say a word about him…!"

"The letter said…arrows in the river. Blood, Lady Sybell…"

"Shut up!"

"You couldn't have done these… ROBB!"

"STOP!"

"ROBB, I AM HERE!"

And Jeyne felt her mother's hand on her face.


	9. Dream

Jaime Lannister was there. A nasty Lannister…

"Lady Jeyne…" he called.

She didn't answer.

He entered the room.

"Lady Jeyne."

She didn't say a word.

"Look at me" he said.

She looked at him.

"I'm here to take you away from this castle."

"I only go with him."

Jaime laughed.

"Girl, he won't come back…"

She was so frightened; he could see it on her face. Panic…only panic and love. She didn't want him for nothing, but love. And he felt pity of her.

"Lady Jeyne, come with me. Now."

She started to cry and ran away. She ran to the garden and hidden somewhere behind a tree. She raised her eyes to sky and tried to find the Sun. It was there, but it was cold. So cold….inside her soul. She cried and cried and embraced her legs and fell on the ground.

"_Jeyne?" _

"_Robb?" _

"_I'm here, Jeyne. What's happen?" _

"_They say you are dead." _

"_No I'm not." _

_She glanced at him. Robb was there, looking at her with his blue/grey eyes. _

"_They said…"_

"_They don't know…"_

"_Where are you, my love?"_

"_I'm here with you" he said, holding her hands. _

_She rose from the ground and kissed him. That was a passionate kiss. And it felt so good…! _

"_More, Robb…more…!" she whispered while he was kissing her neck. _

"_Jeyne…Jeyne…" he was saying between the kisses._

_He grabbed her hair and kissed her mouth again, consuming her lips and flesh. _

"_Robb…" _

"_My perfect queen…my winter's queen. You'll be mine forever and ever." _

"_Yes. We are together Robb. No one can split us apart. No one." _

"_No Frey…no Lannister."_

"_I love you my King Robb."_

_She started to take his shirt, but then he flew from her arms, like a ghost. _

"_ROBB?"_

_No one answered her. She was alone. _

"_Hello? ROBB?"_

_And she was in the darkness, surrounded by men: men in war metal suits and swords playing in their hands. One of those men was with a bow and he was putting arrows on it. She heard the biggest scream of all her life. It was from a woman. Her hair was auburn and she was holding a young man by his neck. _

"_Kill him and I kill this one!" she screamed, crying and pointing a knife to his throat. _

_But the old man didn't care about it and she saw the arrow flying across the great room. No…it couldn't be…_

"_ROBB?" she screamed, running as fast as she could. _

_The woman killed the young man with a scream of rage and anger. Her face turned pale, while she was doing that, but she didn't stop. His son…his son…_

_Her husband. Her king. _

"_STOP!" but no one heard her. She was screaming to the void. _

"_Lady Catelyn? They…" she asked, looking at Robb. _

_But then, some men ran at her and grabbed her. She didn't stop screaming and, with her nails, cut all her face. They didn't know what to do, but the old man said them to kill her too. _

"_NO!" she screamed in vain, holding Robb in her arms "Robb? ROBB!" _

"What are you doing here?"

Oh no…she had fell asleep in the garden.

"Mother…"

"You're crying. Crying for him! Stop with that. Now you will merry some important lord; you can't do that."

"I won't merry any of those lords! I'm Robb's wife, forever…!"

Lady Sybell slapped her in the face. Jeyne looked her in the eyes and said:

"Robb is mine, forever!"

She slapped her again.


	10. Jaime and Jeyne

"It is no honour for you to continue with that nonsense, little child."

Her mother was full of anger and her hand was standing in the air, waiting for her daughter's words, but Jeyne didn't care.

"No one will make me merry with another man and sleep with him. No one, my lady."

"Respect your mother!" Lady Sybell slapped her again.

She grabbed her daughter by the arm and led her to her room, where Jeyne found her bags.

"What is this?"

"We are leaving…we are not from here. You almost destroyed our honour. We are leaving with the Lannisters."

"Where are the Starks?"

"They are with your dead husband."

She wouldn't stand those things!

"Don't hurt me! Don't say that again!"

Another slap and Lady Sybell left the room.

Jeyne looked herself in the mirror and saw she was alone. The lonely Jeyne Stark…no, she was no Stark anymore. No Stark…no Westerling…nothing.

"No. I am Lady Jeyne Stark, Queen of the North. I will show them I'm his wife forever" and she put her hands on her breast and start cutting her dress. She passed her nails through her face, through her hair and destroyed her dress, cutting it in pieces. She would show them what her feelings were. Her heart was with Robb. No one would ever take it from Robb.

Moments later, she left the room with her bag. Inside of it was her crown.

When she entered the room where they all was talking and preparing to leave, they looked at her. She saw her mother trying to say something to her, but she didn't care. She was prepared to leave the castle.

And so she did.

Jaime glanced at her.

"Lady Jeyne?"

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you are not" and she looked him the eyes.

He smiled at her, but his smile was a fake.

And they ran their horses.

Days after that, they were resting near the river, when Jeyne left the group to enter the woods. She walked and walked until she stopped near the water and drunk. When she finished, he was looking at her.

"Lady Jeyne" Jaime said, smiling.

Her skin felt a cold breeze and she feared the Lannister.

"What do you want, Sir?"

He glanced at his feet. Minutes later he walked towards her. She didn't move.

"Forgive me, child" and he showed her his sword.

"What will you do to me? Kill me?" her voice was patient and calm.

"Yes" he said, expecting to see some reaction from her side.

But he didn't.

"I must kill you, Jeyne."

She nodded and he stopped, with the sword almost so close to her that, if he wanted, he could have killed her in that moment.

She didn't move.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked.

"No, I don't" she answered.

"So, scream or run or something!" he didn't want to kill her…

"No, I won't do those things. I don't need their help."

"You don't have anything but them, girl. What are you thinking? They like you."

"They did. Now, they don't. Robb loves me."

"Don't wait for him; you won't be succeeded."

"Your friends killed him. You killed him."

"No, I wasn't there."

"It's the same. If you want, do it to me."

"I don't want to kill you! I must."

"So, don't kill me" and she start to move away.

"You don't have your bag, little girl."

"Oh, I forgot it…"

He gave her the bag. She said:

"Thank you" and started to run from that place.

Jaime watched her and when she was out of his sight, he returned to the camp.


	11. Hope

Jeyne was running through the forest for a long period of time when she faced the true. She was alone and lost.

But she couldn't return: Jaime was there to kill her and all the Lannisters. Her family wouldn't support her anymore and she couldn't be with Robb.

She glanced over her shoulder, but no one was chasing her.

"I can't stop…" she whispered for herself.

She ran more and more and more, until fall on the ground, exhausted. She couldn't run anymore.

"Oh Robb…" and she cried.

"Jeyne."

She turned to the place where she heard his voice.

"Robb? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Jeyne."

She rose from the ground and waited. Seconds later he was near her.

He came from the middle of the trees, with a sad smile on his young face. His hair was dancing in the void and he was walking through the grass like if he was dancing slowly in the emptiness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crying when he held her hands.

"I came to see you and warn you. Be careful, my lady, don't make any wrong decision" he spoke carefully, looking at her eyes.

"But I don't have any place to stay…they want to kill me, Robb!"

"I know, but you can't let them kill you. But don't die in vain, here in the middle of the forest, alone and lost. You need a safe place to stay, my queen."

"The only safe place to stay is your heart, my king…"

"You are in my heart, but don't be so desolated. You have hope."

"Where?"

"With my mother."

"What?"

"Yes, you need to find my mother."

She knew that was impossible.

"I need to go now" Robb said.

"Please, my love, don't go! Don't leave me here!"

But he vanished and she was alone again. Minutes later she found a group of horse riders.

"Who are you?" asked a man who was ridding one of the horses.

"I'm…no one."

"Come with us" returned him.

Sometime later they stopped and they were in a camp.

"Stay here" said one of them and she stayed with one of the men near the horses.

"Who are you?" she asked him, but he didn't answer.

When the others came again, the same who have told her to stay there, said:

"Came to see our lady" and she followed them to the middle of the camp.

Sitting on a tree bunch was a woman with a cloak. When Jeyne looked at her, the woman rose up and uncovered her head. Jeyne couldn't believe!

"A…Lady...Catelyn?" she asked, full of fear.

The woman put one hand on her throat and spoke:

"Are you…Queen…Jeyne…my…son's…?"

"Yes, my lady, I'm Jeyne."

"They…k…ill…ed…him."

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

Catelyn nodded.

Jeyne approached Catelyn and cried on her shoulder.

"Now you ar…e wi…th frie…ds" and Lady Stoneheart hugged her son's queen.


	12. Waiting

The weeks passed by the forest, and Jeyne remained with them. She was pretty happy about finding Lady Catelyn Stark. She didn't make questions about what have happened with her in the wedding.

And the months passed too and with that, Jeyne discovered something. She was pregnant. When she had complete certain of that, she said it to Lady Catelyn.

"My son's ba…by?" she asked.

"Of course, my lady. No man was with me before or after Robb."

"We need to pro…tect you, you have our heir, m…y qu…een" said Lady Stoneheart, looking at Jeyne's eyes.

And so, they protected Jeyne Stark.

They're waiting to the day that they could return to Winterfell, but that was to distant and so, the time passed by them and Jeyne begun to be a member of the Brotherwood.


End file.
